


Research

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [354]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! Can I ask for a fluffy Sam/Gadreel? I jut could really use some fluff and I need more Sam/Gadreel :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

Gadreel had sat down with Sam, watching Sam type away on his laptop, writing down different things, or looking at different texts.

“Research?” Gadreel asked.

“Yep.” Sam said, nodding.

“May I help?” Gadreel offered.

“If you want. Do you know what I’m even searching about?” Sam asked.

“The latest hunt.” Gadreel said, he looked down at the papers that Sam had written on, reading through them quickly. “I would enjoy helping you, Sam.” Gadreel said. “If you wish.”

“Sure. How decent is your handwriting?”

“Fairly decent, I assume.” Gadreel said.

“Perfect.” Sam said. “Can you write down anything I tell you to?”

“Of course.” Gadreel nodded.

“Great.” Sam grinned.

_

The two got through research, Sam telling Gadreel what to write as he scanned pages and texts, and the two would chat.

Sam had scooted closer to Gadreel without realizing it, until the two of them realized that their hands were touching.

Gadreel looked down at Sam and his hands, fingers resting, almost linked before he looked up at Sam, who was smiling, making Gadreel return the smile.

Their fingers linked together more, and they continued their work.

_

Dean walked through he room, going to the kitchen, when he saw Sam and Gadreel holding hands, and he paused staring, before shrugging and walking on, letting his brother and the angel do their own thing.


End file.
